Exercising apparatus having side to side motion simulating ice skating or skiing are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,986 discloses an exercising apparatus having, in one embodiment, a pair of dollies in FIG. 2 disposed on a single track for outward and inward movement along the track. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 discloses an exercising apparatus having left and right carriages which travel on abutted tracks. A foot plate is pivotally mounted on each carriage. Each foot plate rolls up a slight incline as the carriage moves outward along the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,420 also discloses an exercising apparatus having, in one embodiment, foot members with roller mounted on the same track for side to side movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,532 discloses an exercising apparatus having an elastic band connected to a pair of sliding side to side foot pedals which roll along a track. The Netherlands No. 8,800,677 also discloses an exercising apparatus having foot rest supported on parallel guide tubes for side to side movement. A pretensioned cord appears to require the foot rest to move in tandem-like manner.
Soviet Union No. 1,500,326 discloses an exercising apparatus having cables connected to carriages that travel left and right on a straight guide which can also rotate to simulate turning on skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,274 discloses an exercising apparatus having a tension spring for resisting separation of shoe plates in side to side movement.
A skating exercising apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,373 having two separated, endless triangular tracks for simulating ice skating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,460 discloses an exercising apparatus having long foot levers. The device has sprockets, mounted one above the other, which are ratcheted on a single shaft, and a resistance mechanism. A spring causes return of a skating arm by acting through a chain.
Another skating exercising apparatus having long levers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,146 with lever-mounted foot pads that pivot outwardly against a spring resistance.
An exercising apparatus intended to simulate cross-country skiing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,021 which has two skis pivotally mounted on a frame for simulating front to back motion and sideward pushing motion. Soviet Union No. 1,708,370 discloses an exercising apparatus having two parallel tracks each with a foot platform connected by cord to over-running clutches. The foot platform provide front to back movement for simulate cross-country skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,377 discloses a treadmill-like device having foot plates connected to a belt having teeth that slip over corresponding teeth on a cylindrical body when the belt is pushed to the rear.
An exercising apparatus for simulating turning on downhill skiing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,645 which has a single carriage which can roll on a pair of parallel rails. The carriage supports both feet of the user and is tilted at various angles by a motorized mechanism to simulate turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,693 also discloses an exercising apparatus having foot platforms capable of side to side movement and front to back movement to simulate turning on skis.
Other exercising apparatus for simulating ice skating and skiing exercising apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,021; 3,756,595; 4,396,189; 4,781,372; 4,811,941 and 4,911,430, and Weider leaflet entitled A-Robic Skatemaster which appears to have pivotally mounted foot levers.
None of these exercising apparatus appears capable of providing a system that can simulate ice skate racing that requires a continuous, repetitive, smooth flow of energy into the system by outward thrust of the user's legs.